


Salvamento

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Crush, Senpai Notice Me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Moda retira um garoto do rio e ele passa algum tempo com ela na sua cabana.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Moda/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Você me faz querer [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212





	Salvamento

**Author's Note:**

> [Ace/Moda]
> 
> *One Piece não me pertence, mas o Oda trouxe a Moda e ela não era tão jovem quanto todos pensavam!*
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Outra one pertencente a coletânea "Você me faz querer" e eu não tinha certeza que ia escrever este casal, MAS, vejam como as coisas são... um garoto postou a história de capas da "Grande Caçada do Ace ao Barba Negra" em um grupo de facebook do qual frequento, e na época, vendo as imagens me veio esta ideia... não é nada muito inovador, nem nada bombástico... mas foi bem fofo e um delicioso exercício de escrita!
> 
> Boa Leitura!!

## Fascinação

Ele se sentia sufocado e seus olhos teimavam em não abrir, seu corpo estava todo pesado e a única coisa que ele ouvia era uma voz feminina, muito suave falando ao longe.

— Oi... onii-chan? Onii-chan, você está bem? Onii-chan…!

Ele se esforçou e conseguiu abrir uma fenda dos olhos, a imagem de uma menina bastante jovem, seus cabelos claros estavam presos em uma bandana, mas molhados caíam no rosto de Ace, ela tinha olhos assustados e o encarava em pânico.

— Você pode me ouvir? — Ela falou colocando a mão no peito dele e pressionando. — Vou tentar mais uma vez essa massagem!

Ela apertou o peito dele com uma força impressionante e Ace cuspiu uma golfada de água, ele ficou sentado e tossiu, botando mais um pouco de líquido que preenchera o seu pulmão sem ele notar.

— Arrrgh! — Ele colocou a língua para fora e encarou a menina que surgiu frente aos seus olhos. — Onde estou? 

— Você está na minha fazenda, acabei de tirá-lo do rio. — Ela ficou de pé parecendo muito altiva. — Como pôde ser tão bobo e se afogar neste rio quase sem correnteza?

De repente as bochechas de Ace coraram, uma expressão contrariada surgiu em seu rosto.

— Não posso evitar, sou um usuário.

— Ah! — Ela falou sorrindo amplamente. — Sei tudo sobre os usuários! Eles não conseguem nadar!

— É, parece que sim, você é bem esperta! — Ele disse erguendo a sobrancelha. — Como é mesmo seu nome?

— Moda! Eu sou Moda!

— Moda-chan, eh...! Eu sou Ace! — Ele disse sorrindo, mas repentinamente caiu para trás, deitado novamente.

— Está se sentindo fraco? — Ela falou se agachando perto dele. — Oi, onii-chan?!

Mas foi então que ela percebeu que ele dormia, aparentemente pegou no sono. _“Ele vai ficar bem?”_ ela se perguntou, Ace roncou alto e Moda percebeu aliviada que ao menos ele respirava.

— Vou levá-lo para descansar lá dentro.

Ela varreu as feições dele preocupada, observou os longos cílios que o rapaz tinha, a pele morena não conseguia esconder as diversas e irregulares sardas nas maçãs do rosto dele, ela sorriu tocando de leve as pintinhas que formavam um desenho interessante.

Moda ficou pensando como faria para levar aquele rapaz tão alto para dentro da sua casa, ela apanhou a mochila e o chapéu dele e começou a puxar o cara pelos braços, ele não moveu um músculo sequer enquanto suas costas eram arrastadas pela grama, Moda não conseguiu evitar e a cabeça dele bateu no primeiro degrau da entrada da sua casa.

Alguns instantes depois ela estava feliz, de pé ao lado da cama, com as mãos na cintura e observando Ace dormir tranquilamente.

Moda se aproximou e tirou uma pulseira dele, ela desafivelou algo que parecia uma pequena bolsa e tirou um punhal perigoso que havia na cintura dele, a menina empilhou tudo em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e deixou o rapaz adormecido para cuidar de seus afazeres.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Ace tentava abrir os olhos, as pálpebras teimavam em renegar uma luminosidade que surgia se embrenhando entre elas. Ele fez um esforço incomum para conseguir suportar um raio de luz solar que entrava pela fresta de uma janela em frente a cama onde ele repousava. O corpo incrivelmente relaxado se moveu lentamente e Ace avistou ao lado da cama uma cadeira com seus pertences. E foi aí que ele deu um pulo.

O pirata sentou na cama como se movido por uma mola, na sua cabeça os eventos passavam velozmente: O almoço, a pista sobre o Barba Negra, o engano... e os aldeões jogando-o num rio, a corrente era fraca, mas ele afundou de imediato. A partir daí ele lembrava pouco, apenas uma imagem de uma garota em cima dele, cabelos claros, olhos redondos e bochechas coradas. Uma voz suave.

Então a cena da conversa veio inteira e Ace deu um sonoro tapa na testa lembrando-se de tudo, a garota se chamava Moda e ela o salvara, em seguida ele adormecera instantaneamente.

_“Como cheguei até aqui?”_ Ele se perguntou, e sem uma resposta levantou-se de um impulso e correu para a saída da casa, Ace escancarou a porta da rua e vislumbrou uma pequena garota com algumas vacas. _“Será que é a mesma? Ela parece tão pequena olhando daqui”_ Ace confabulou consigo mesmo, assim, resolveu chamar.

— Yo! Moda-chan?! — Falou um pouco inseguro.

A menina virou o rosto rapidamente, ela o viu e notou que agora ele usava uma camisa vermelha aberta, algumas vacas o fitavam também.

— Oh, você acordou, onii-chan?! Pensei que ia dormir mais um dia inteiro! — Ela respondeu sorrindo enquanto se aproximava dele.

— Ah? Quanto tempo eu dormi? — Ace perguntou preocupado.

— Bem, você chegou ontem a tardinha e dormiu a noite e o dia todo, agora já vai anoitecer outra vez.

— Cara! São dois dias perdidos! Como posso ter dormido tanto? — Ele falou chateado arrepiando os cabelos.

Moda gostou de olhar os fios negros caindo de volta na frente dos olhos dele, as sardas pareciam dançar conforme ele falava, um beicinho se formou nos lábios dele e ela achou tão engraçado...

— Você pode ficar mais um pouco, vou preparar algo para o jantar! — Ela falou apanhando um balde de leite e passando por ele foi em direção à porta.

Ace segurou o braço dela e a encarou.

— Não! Para agradecer por ter me salvado eu mesmo vou preparar o jantar! — Falou fazendo uma pequena reverência.

— Ah, aquilo? Não foi nada! — Ela respondeu, as bochechas coraram e Ace gostou dos olhos escuros fechados em um sorriso.

Parada na frente dele ela parecia muito pequena, talvez um metro e cinquenta, mas a idade... Ace não conseguia imaginar quantos anos ela tinha, ele não tinha muita experiência com garotas e não as conhecia tão bem para saber sobre isso.

— Apenas me mostre a cozinha e se prepare, você vai comer algo incrível, Moda-chan!

— Certo!

Ela caminhou na frente feliz por este estranho garoto ter concordado em ficar para o jantar, ela sentia-se tão sozinha sem ninguém por perto e sem os pais, tudo o que tinha eram as suas amadas vaquinhas, que lhe davam o sustento e a companhia da qual ela precisava.

Eles entraram na pequena casa e Moda mostrou a cozinha para Ace, ela mostrou todos os ingredientes que tinha e o deixou lá, achando muito engraçado a forma como ele acendeu o fogão usando o próprio dedo. “Isso então é ser um usuário?” Ela questionou-se animada.

— Moda-chan! Pode ir, e só volte aqui quando eu a chamar!

— Tudo bem!

Ela se afastou e saiu da cozinha deixando-o sós. Interessantemente ela não teve medo dele, e não se importaria se ele ficasse mais uma noite, mas pela reação dele ao saber quanto tempo dormira, provavelmente tinha negócios a tratar e estava com pressa.

Moda sentiu um aperto no coração ao terminar este pensamento. Ficara tão pouco tempo com ele e parecia que ele sempre estivera ali.

Ela balançou a cabeça para afugentar os pensamentos e foi até o banheiro tomar um banho rápido, ela escolheu um vestido com muitas estampas e bem animado, e ficou sentada na sala lendo um jornal que trouxera da cidade hoje cedo.

Vários minutos se passaram e Ace entrou pela sala animado.

— Moda-chan! Já pode vir!

Ela se ergueu e caminhou alegre até a cozinha, lá havia uma mesa bem-posta e um prato decorado, Moda se aproximou e notou que era um arroz com legumes muito colorido.

Ela sentou e Ace sentou-se à frente dela, lá fora o sol já estava mergulhando no horizonte deixando um rastro de luz alaranjada para trás. Moda juntou as mãos e agradeceu a comida, e assim, começou a comer.

— Você cozinha bem, Ace-onii-chan!

— Eu sou melhor fazendo assados de animais, e como aqui só há vacas... — Ele viu ela arregalar os olhos. — Optei por um arroz primavera!

— Não ouse chegar perto das minhas vaquinhas!

— Não vou! Garanto! — Ele respondeu colocando as mãos em frente ao corpo em forma de protesto. — Também sei fazer algumas outras comidas, eu tinha que cuidar de dois irmãos mais novos e inúteis, sabe?

— Oh, você tem irmãos?!

— Tenho sim... só um agora... — Moda viu uma brecha de tristeza na luz do olhar dele, mas rapidamente sumiu. — Isso está bom?

— Está sim! Muito bom! Você quer leite? — Ela ofereceu, pegando uma caneca e servindo de uma garrafa.

— Leite? Ah... tudo bem, pode me dar um pouco!

Ace a observou tomando todo o leite de uma vez só, ele ficou admirado, “ _então garotas também podem ser comilonas assim, eh_?” ele pensou.

— Sabe, leite nos ajuda a crescer, quero crescer e ir ajudar meus pais onde eles trabalham!

— Seus pais? Onde eles estão? — Por pura distração, Ace não pensara nisso.

— Eles trabalham em uma base da Marinha. Não os vejo há alguns anos.

— Quantos anos você tem, Moda-chan?

— Vou fazer dezesseis no mês que vem! — Ela falou orgulhosa, Ace sorriu.

— Pensei que tinha doze ou treze! — Falou admirado.

— É por isso que estou tomando leite... quero parar de parecer tão criança. — Ela resmungou emburrada, Ace achou bonitinha a ruguinha de birra que surgiu na testa dela.

— Moda-chan, se me deixar ficar mais esta noite, posso levar aos seus pais uma carta, o que acha?

Ela o olhou intrigada.

— Você levaria uma carta para eles?! Ace-onii-chan, você sabe como chegar onde eles estão?

— Só me diga o que sabe, e esta carta será entregue!

— Tudo bem, você pode dormir no quarto dos meus pais!

— Yoshi!

Ace comemorou, ele precisava encontrar Striker, a sua pequena jangada, o tempo para encontrar o Barba Negra não era muito, ele precisava correr.

Terminaram de comer e Ace ajudou Moda a arrumar a cozinha, a garota se retirou para o quarto, bocejando cansada e Ace explicou que iria procurar uma coisa, mas voltaria em breve.

Ele encontrou seu veículo perto dali, Ace deixara escondido entre os arbustos na entrada da aldeia, rapidamente ele estava de volta.

Ace tomou banho e depois caminhou no corredor do quarto onde dormiria, quando se deu por conta estava parado na frente do quarto de Moda. A porta estava entreaberta e dava para ver a menina dormindo sentada em uma escrivaninha, Ace entrou e sem fazer ruído algum, foi até ela.

Notou que ela estivera escrevendo uma carta, o envelope estava lacrado e uma letra bonita e feminina confirmava que era a carta para os pais de Moda. Ace sorriu por poder ajudar a entregar este recado. Ele passou um braço por trás dos joelhos dela, e com o outro braço apoiou a cabeça da garota, apanhou-a com cuidado para levá-la até a cama.

Moda em seu sono, instintivamente se acomodou no peito de Ace, ela firmou as mãos segurando no pescoço dele e quando ele a soltou na cama, teve dificuldades em largá-la, queria ficar com ela em seus braços e protegê-la, mas ele tinha tanto para lidar...

Ele alisou o cabelo claro dela e a deixou dormindo entre os lençóis, em seguida se dirigiu ao próprio quarto tentando entender porque repentinamente tinha tanta vontade de cuidar da garota, com pensamentos bagunçados, Ace adormeceu.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Moda acordou cedo e preparou um café da manhã reforçado, o visitante ainda estava lá na rua preparando uma jangada para partir, mas antes ela queria chamá-lo para o café da manhã e entregar a ele a carta que escrevera para os pais na noite passada.

— Ace-onii-chan!! Venha tomar café da manhã! Eu fiz pãezinhos de leite!

— Ah! Estou mesmo faminto!

Ele respondeu sorrindo e Moda correu para a mesa, servindo uma boa quantidade de pãezinhos para ele e uma grande caneca de leite para ela.

Eles comeram e riram, ambos sabiam que se despediriam em poucos minutos.  


Moda acompanhou Ace até a margem do rio, e entregou a ele a carta escrita para seus pais.

— Ace-onii-chan... aqui está, a carta para os meus pais... espero que tudo corra bem e você consiga entregar!

Ele se aproximou e apanhou a carta, a garota subitamente o abraçou, ela apertou-o contra si por alguns segundos e ele se deixou envolver no abraço caloroso a terno.

Eles se separaram relutantemente, ela estava muito corada e ele um pouco apreensivo, mas Ace tratou logo de sorrir.

— Pode contar comigo, Moda-chan! Seus pais vão receber esta carta! — Ele falou pulando na jangada.

— Ace-onii-chan! — Ela gritou enquanto ele se afastava. — Nos veremos novamente?

Ele abriu seu mais iluminado sorriso, os cabelos escuros balançavam com o vento, e sob o sol da manhã as sardas ficaram mais nítidas do que nunca.

— Se não nos encontrarmos, espero que seja muito feliz, Moda-chan! Seus pais vão receber esta carta com certeza! E obrigado por me salvar!!

Ela ficou lá acenando para ele, vendo a jangada se afastar e pensando que ele também a salvaria da solidão e a uniria aos pais novamente, desejando profundamente que ele estivesse certo, e que pudesse encontrá-lo quando fosse mais velha...

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh*
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Esse final foi um pouco... angustiado... enfim, espero que tenham gostado da fic, foi muito simples mas (vocês me conhecem) tive dificuldades em não tornar o Ace um pedófilo kkkkkk!! Discussões surgiram no grupo que eu participo sobre "será que ele é um lolicon?" etc... hahahaha!!  
> Do meu ponto de vista Ace ficou balançado sim, mas a maior atração deve ter sido DELA por ele, sabe, o tradicional interesse da mulher mais nova pelo cara legal e mais velho 😎 rs...
> 
> Anyway... Atualmente sabemos que (pela aparência) a Moda deve ter a mesma idade da Rebecca, então, não devo ter errado muito... kkkkk
> 
> Enfim, se leram, deixem um review!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
